Currently, televised poker games are shown throughout the world as standalone games or tournaments. These games generate revenue for the hosts through advertising and ticketing. The viewership for these games is modest and generates a small amount of revenue. The gaming pots are generated through a buy-in from the players and potentially a revenue share from the advertising revenue generated from the game. What is needed is a mechanism to enable viewers of online and televised gaming to actively participate in these games and to actively put money into these games. The money that is put into the game by these participants is then placed into the game and the players are able to use this money to increase the betting pool and potential winnings. At the end of a match or tournament, this money is then returned to the viewers based on the positions that they played.
Televised Poker Games
Currently, televised poker games are shown throughout the world as standalone games or tournaments. These games generate revenue for the hosts through advertising and ticketing. The viewership for these games is modest and generates a small amount of revenue. The gaming pots are generated through a buy-in from the players and potentially a revenue share from the advertising revenue generated from the game.